


My Naked Knees Aren't Nervous

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OT5, Spanking, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, Harry had this thing.</p><p>If he needed something, he needed it, and when he needed it, he really did try to hide it.</p><p>Truly, he did.</p><p>But he just couldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Naked Knees Aren't Nervous

(Harry's submissive stance)

 

(Harry getting his shirt ripped open)

 

(Harry getting his pants pulled down)

 

(These little subtitles are really selfexplanatory but they're just a visual just in case you know... yeah.)

 

The boys were getting into solo formation when it happened.

Harry had taken front and center, facing the crowd and belting out his solo, totally confident,

then Liam had pantsed him.

In that moment, Harry withdrew completely, singing and laughing along while, inside, he fell apart at the seams.

Struggling against an erection, he said a few brief thank you sentences, trying not to let the tremor in his voice show.

“Thank you London!

We are One Direction and we love you!

We’ll see you soon!

My naked knees

are nervous.”

Nobody seemed to catch the hidden meaning, but it made Harry feel a bit more secure.

BDSM.

It was Harry’s world now. As a sub, he thrived off of humiliation, spankings, being forced to beg, and looked down upon, it got him off better than anything.

Everything he believed he could stand, he tried, and on some special occurrences, he even allowed his limits to be…

Pushed.

Only Paul knew about this fetish, as he was the only one Harry trusted to take care of him while he was too sore from a good spanking, followed by a rough pounding, to walk right.

Paul was the only one Harry trusted enough to keep his secret, without judgement.

Paul was the only one Harry trusted enough to carry him to the car, settle him in carefully, and listen while Harry whimpered an excuse

(over the phone)

to Liam and the boys for being late.

Paul was the only one who Harry trusted to understand.

That’s why, after the concert, when Harry walked off the stage, Paul already knew.

“Paul, I need-“

Paul held up the keys, snapping them in his fingers, the jingling louder than Harry would’ve liked, and said,”I gotta drop off the boys first.”

Mouth dropping open, Harry huffed and crossed his arms, then stood impatiently next to Paul, not even bothering to change his clothes.

He wasn’t sure he could be around the boys just yet.

Once everyone had filed out of the dressing rooms, laughing, hanging off of each other, clapping backs, giving and receiving piggy-back rides,

showing the usual One Direction affection,

Paul ushered them all in the car, gripping Harry’s arm and looking in his eyes, silently promising to get Harry there as fast as possible.

See, Harry had this thing.

If he needed something, he needed it, and when he needed it, he really did try to hide it.

Truly, he did.

But he just couldn’t.

Sitting on the edge of the seat, Harry looked similar to a caged animal, fidgeting and sending wide eyed glances towards the boys, who were beginning to wonder what was up.

They had seen Harry like this before, but only briefly, since Paul had dropped them off at their hotel not seconds after they’d noticed.

Tonight, though, they were stuck in traffic.

Niall cautiously asked,”Hey, mate, you okay?”

Harry fixed his slightly manic gaze on Niall and crooked a grin that looked as out of place as it felt, saying,”Yes, quite fine really, and how are you my good lad?”

A bout of hysterical laughter left Harry’s lips, making Zayn, who was right behind Harry, jump.

“I… I’m okay? Harry, is something wrong?” Niall actually flinched back onto Louis when Harry’s arms flailed out, and his eyes went wide as Harry exclaimed,”Nopedy do, every thing’s great here, just fan-fucking-tactic!”

Zayn grabbed Harry’s arms at his first chance, a pure reflex, and pulled them behind Harry’s back, securing them there quickly.

No one had a reflex for what happened next though.

Harry moaned.

His voice dropped an octave, and he moaned.

Zayn immediately moved to let go, but Harry husked,”No. God, no. Just… Just hold them for a second.”

Zayn obliged, though reluctantly, because Harry sounded a lot more sane than he had a minute ago.

Each person in the car,

well, the car itself,

seemed to be holding it’s breath.

Even Paul was watching through the rearview mirror,

and as Harry relaxed fully into Zayn’s grasp, it felt as though the atmosphere expanded from it’s cramped state back to normal.

For a second, everyone sat there, dazed, then Harry joked,”You’re gonna give me a boner if you don’t let go, Zayn…”

Nobody missed the way his voice was strained, or the way there was an undercurrent of warning in his joking tone.

Zayn let go, and Harry rolled his shoulders experimentally, then turned to Paul and lightly said,”Traffic’s letting up, how fast can you drive?”

“Not very fast, the speed limits only 30, but I’m trying.”

A gusty sigh came from Harry, who sagged back into his seat, and this time, Louis tried,”… Haz? Mate, what was that?”

Turning his tired eyes to Louis, Harry winced, and realized that was the worst thing to do.

Now he had to tell the truth.

“I’m a sub. Humiliation gets me off, and I like being spanked.

I figured this out a long time ago, back when you guys first started messing with me during my solos, but it was when you ripped off my shirt,

that was when I knew for sure that I really liked being dominated.

Since all that, I’ve been visiting All sorts of exclusive BDSM clubs in my free time, since I don’t have anyone to…

Help me.

So yeah.”

Harry watched the information register to the boys, feeling the almost unnoticeable swerve of the car signifying Paul’s surprise, and jumped when Zayn’s hand rested on his shoulder with a firmness that had Harry squirming.

It was hard to tell if the pressure was just Zayn wanting to offer as much assurance as possible, or if it was something more.

Something darker.

Either way, it was turning him on, so he carefully wriggled away from Zayn’s touch, reaching up to lamely shake Zayn’s hand while he dangled off the edge of the seat.

Liam, from beside Zayn in the backseat, cleared his throat, and said,”That thing you said earlier, ‘My naked knees are nervous’, doesn’t it have to do with…

Punishment?”

Nodding, Harry grinned and said,”Yeah, it usually refers to some sort of consequence, personally, I prefer a good spank, but some like whips, or horse switches…”

Nails eyes were wider than a golf ball, Louis’ mouth was gaping, Liam stared, dumbfounded, and Zayn however, was putting the pieces together.

“So, when Liam pantsed you, the humiliation turned you on, and… Paul! Paul’s in on it isn’t he?! Is he the one that-“

Harry interrupted, his voice incredulous as he said,”No! No. He’s the one who takes me too the clubs, and carries me out of them, but that’s all he does.”

Niall, who was finally recovering, said,”Damn well, mate, but why didn’t ya just tell us?”

Noises of agreement rose from Liam and Louis, but Zayn was one step ahead of the game, exclaiming,”It’s ‘cuz he was afraid, guys,

he thought we’d think bad of him if he told us,

which is a load of shit, Styles. We love you no matter what,

I thought you knew that.”

Harry blushed and looked down, the way Zayn was look at him made him feel strange.

“I’m sorry, guys, I was just… I should’ve told you, and I’m sorry.”

Louis grinned, seemingly back to normal, and said,”So, anything else you haven’t told us, Haz?”

A wink from Harry had all the boys laughing, and maybe they laughed for the rest of the drive, or maybe the drive had been over for a while, but suddenly Paul was telling them they were at the hotel, and they were being carted up to their room, and suitcases were being unpacked with some nice light banter, then it hit them,

Harry hadn’t gone to the club.

They all turned to look at Harry, who was happily humming away, gathering his things for his shower, already naked as it were, and Zayn casually asked,”Why didn’t you go to the club?”

When he looked up, Harry’s eyes were once again borderline crazy, but his voice sounded somewhat sane,”Wouldn’t have had time anyway, after that awful traffic, and there’s always tomorrow.”

Then he turned, a small smile on his face, and entered the bathroom.

Niall shrugged, Liam went back to unpacking, Zayn made a face at Niall, and Louis grimaced then said,”You think he’s gonna wank?”

—//—//—

Liam had been very cautious with his stunts since Harry’s admission, never doing much except maybe playing with his hair.

Everything had been working out.

It had been several weeks since Harry had “come out” and nobody was acted any different,

in fact, now that they knew what made him so jumpy, they didn’t get irritated when he began to fidget,

instead they just got their shit out of the car faster, and left dinner in the microwave for him when he got back, which,

now that they were paying attention,

was pretty late.

Harry had said something about a shoulder ache that morning after Liam had asked when he saw Harry rolling it and frowning, but Harry didn’t give any indication as to why it was aching, simply brushing it off.

Now, at the concert, Liam watched Harry bite his lip in pain every time he so much as lifted his arm, and his heart went out to his friend.

As they got I formation for Harry’s solo, Liam reached up and massaged the offending shoulder.

Letting his head fall back, Harry moaned into his mike, the touch felt so good,

soft and warm,

yet firm and unyielding.

Since the knot in his shoulder blade was so big, pain lanced through his body, clashing with the pleasure to create the feeling Harry loved.

Taking it in stride, Harry managed to complete the concert without another hitch, although he was aroused as hell.

He was also quite pissed when the boys stopped touching him altogether.

When they finally got off stage, Harry wasted no time in calling them out on it.

“Why did you stop touching me?!”

Liam shamefully looked down,”I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable…”

The rest of the boys didn’t have a reason.

Harry pleaded,”Never stop touching me, please, it makes me feel like you don’t think I’m good enough, and I get…”

Taking a deep breath, his lower lip wobbling, Harry voiced his deepest fear.

Well, technically he whimpered.

“I get so scared that you don’t want me anymore.”

Collapsing onto the dressing room’s couch, Harry buried his face in his hands and choked back a sob, rubbing the tears off of his face and then grabbing two fistfuls of his hair, pulling his knees up to his chest, and rocking back and forth while he tried to calm himself, sobs wrenching themselves free every couple of rocks.

Liam was the first to react, kneeling in front of Harry and grasping his knees, putting a stop to the rocking, then Zayn and Niall sat next to Harry, untangling his hands from his hair, and Louis position himself behind Harry, softly running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

Whether or not the way his finger nails caught on certain strands, sending little pinpricks of pain like electricity throughout Harry’s body was an accident, Louis tried not to think about.

As the tears streamed down his face, Harry looked down at Liam, and that was when Liam realized that Harry needed something.

His eyes were wide and pleading, begging for something, then suddenly, his whole body jerked as Louis’ nails caught on a knot, pulling the hair harder than before, and Harry was begging,”Louis!”

A loud sound in the quiet room.

“Do you need something, Harry?” Liam asked quietly, all too aware of the tension radiating from each if the boys, Louis eyes gone wide in surprise, his fingers stilled.

Panting, the saner side of Harry tried to resolve the issue, awkwardly tearing himself away from the boys and standing up, saying,”I just need… I just need to go… Somewhere. I’m sorry, I was being stupi-“

“Harry! You weren’t being stupid, we should’ve talked to you, or… Done something, I don’t know, but please… You liked it when Louis pulled your hair, yeah?”

Zayn himself seemed surprised at what he had said, but Harry looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“Y-yeah… But, I mean, it doesn’t mean-“

Louis found his voice,”Would you like me to do it again?”

Gaping, Harry held his hands up, palms facing the boys in the universal ‘stop’ motion, and said,”… I don’t think you guys want to… Why don’t we just get home and watch a movie?”

With that, he readjusted his pants over a raging erection and swiftly left the room, eyes still wide and crazed, fidgeting every four steps.

—//—//—

“Captain Jack Sparrow.”

Orlando Bloom rolled his eyes on the screen, and Harry smiled with his  
eyes closed, hearing Liam jokingly imitate Johnny Depp, snuggling into  
Niall a bit more, but keeping his right leg hooked over Louis’, who was  
holding Harry from behind, letting his hand drop down to play with  
Zayn’s hair, prompting Zayn to grumble and swat at Harry’s hand  
playfully.

Liam watched the two battle, then noticed that Niall was sleeping.

With the enthusiasm of three teenagers, Liam whispered,”Guys! Niall’s  
fallen asleep! Let’s prank him!”

Louis was up and in the kitchen, grabbing all the whipped cream he  
could find before Zayn could even begin to run to his room to get the  
sharpies, and they high-fived in the hallway on their way back to the  
living room.

Harry just snuggled in further and rubbed his nose in Niall’s hair,  
inhaling the sexy smell of Axe, after all, he didn’t want to be on the  
receiving end of Niall swearing later.

He stayed silent the whole time as they drew penises and spread  
whipped cream, watching from his perch atop Niall’s head with a small,  
amused smile.

He was still really high-strung and he didn’t know if he was okay  
enough to interact with the boys that much, they could use that one  
tone of voice that always gets Harry’s hard.

That always gets Harry on his knees, waiting for the slap of the whip.

Suddenly, Niall groaned, reaching up a hand to brush away the sharpies  
on his face.

Louis had to be physically restrained from laughing, Liam holding him  
from behind and squeezing his stomach, Zayn clamping two hands over  
Louis’ mouth.

Harry bit his lip, content with just watching.

The cream was smeared across Niall’s face, and halfway through the  
action, Niall’s hand paused, and then he exhaled, not opening his  
eyes, but reprimanding,”Okay, who was it?”

Harry giggled just as Liam, Louis, and Zayn all seemed to get the same  
idea, yelling,”Harry did it!”

Harry wasn’t giggling anymore, a playful betrayed expression pasted on  
his face, and Niall cracked open the non-cream-covered eye, looked  
around for Harry, then realized that Harry was the one holding him.

Turning over, Niall raised the cream covered hand and slowly traced  
his palm over Harry’s cheek, and although the other boys caught it,  
Niall missed the way Harry’s breathing sped up, and the way his eyes  
went dark as Niall scraped the last bits of the soft cream off a let  
them drop onto Harry’s lips.

But he couldn’t miss the way Harry grew against his thigh.

Liam crawled up to the two as Niall flipped them so that he was  
straddling Harry then ran the non-cream-covered hand through his  
blonde hair, amazement written on his face.

Dipping his finger in the cool white cream in Harry’s lips, Liam  
tasted it, then mumbled,”Harry, can I… Can I spank you?”

Almost comically, Louis gasped, then, as if gossiping, asked,”Can I  
pull your hair again?”

Niall offered up,”I’ll tell all yer secrets?”

Zayn snorted and said,”I bet I know more of his secrets than you do.”

Rolling off of the couch and smoothly onto his knees, Niall commenced  
to argue with Zayn over who knew more of Harry’s secrets, and Louis  
watched as Harry licked his lips nervously, catching a bit of the  
cream on his tongue as he did so, making Louis wonder how hot it would  
look when Harry had Louis’ cum on his face.

Harry looked Liam in the eyes and nodded, then connected his gaze with  
Louis and croaked,”Yeah, sure, I mean-“

Liam kissed Harry.

At first it was awkward, Liam didn’t know what the hell he was doing,  
he just knew he got hard at the thought of making Harry’s ass cheeks  
red around an imprint of his hand, but then the kiss became a kiss.  
They massaged each others lips, Harry slipping in a little tongue  
every once in a while.

Jokingly, Louis protested,”Hey, what about me?”

They broke apart, and Harry grinned his ‘I’m an innocent little kid,  
come help me stack my blocks’ grin, beckoning Louis with a finger, and  
Louis huffed as he started to shuffle over, sarcastically saying,”For  
a sub your quite deman-“

Harry cut off Louis with a wave of his hand, then he slid off the  
couch and slowly crawled over to Louis, not stopping until his face  
was an inch from Louis’ tummy, then he hooked his hands in Louis’ belt  
loops and closed his eyes, dragging himself up slowly with his nose  
lightly touching Louis’ t-shirt, breathing him in fully until he was  
face to face with a flushed Louis.

“My safe word is ‘dove’, and when I-“

Louis swiped his finger through the cream on Harry’s cheek and  
finished his sentence,”When you say it, we have to stop, I know about  
all that, can we kiss now?”

Harry eagerly molded their lips, well aware of the silence, signaling  
Zayn, Liam, and Niall’s attention was turned back to the lip-locked  
two.

For a couple of seconds, Harry’s let himself be lost in the kiss,  
enjoying the way he felt weightless, and yet more grounded than he  
ever had before, but then Liam’s hand came to lightly rest on the  
swell of Harry’s ass, and the fingers squeezed, sending Harry into a  
euphoric state.

For some reason, he just loved when people touched his ass.

He groaned into Louis mouth as Liam slid his hands around to Harry’s  
front, and unzipped Harry’s pants, then Liam was sliding them down,  
along with Harry’s briefs, and then Louis was pulling away.

“Stand up, will ya?” Liam breathed, eyes glued to the pale pink skin  
that was now exposed.

They were all used to seeing Harry naked, but they hadn’t seen him  
truly naked like this,

stripped of his defenses and laid out at the mercy of whoever was available,

before.

When he was standing there, hands clasped behind his back and his head bowed, Liam crawled onto the couch and said, in a voice so firm that Harry’s erection twitched,”Come.”

Obeying, Harry stepped up to Liam, and Liam noticed that although the  
man towered over him, Harry still managed to look inferior.

It was a good look on him.

“Do I… Do I just make you play on my lap then?”

Harry kept his eyes to the floor and smiled a bit, then nodded once  
and climbed onto Liam, maneuvering his body so that it lay across  
Liam’s lap, his ass positioned just so that Liam could lay one hand  
over Harry’s back and comfortable place his hand on his nice, firm  
cheeks.

Which is what he did.

A shudder flew through Harry’s body, and Liam’s voice shook, although  
he’d never admit it, when he said,”Can I… Can I go? Are you ready?”

A nod from Harry.

Niall nudged Zayn, who seemed close to drooling, and whispered,”I’ll  
show mine if you show yours…”

They quickly undressed, Louis following suit when he noticed what they  
were doing, and Liam raised his hand ever so slowly, Harry burrowing  
his face into the couch and grabbing and the edges.

Nail, Zayn, and Louis began wanking, their lengths similarly hard, and  
Liam brought his hand down.

The first smack echoed in the room, and Harry cried out into the  
couch, squirming against the sting that followed.

There was no ‘dove’, so Liam continued.

For each spank, there was a moan or a cry, and it was followed by the  
sound of heavy breathing, until Louis crawled onto the couch, naked  
except for his socks, and whispered something in Harry’s ear.

“Mmm, yes, please, I wanna suck your cock Lou…” Harry jerked as  
Liam’s hand came down harder than before, and Liam looked at Louis  
incredulously as he raised it again, bringing it down as Louis got  
situated.

His legs were on either sides of Harry and he scooted down just enough  
so that his dick rested right at Harry’s lips, standing at attention.

Harry managed to get Louis in his mouth and took all of him,  
deepthroating like a pro, and moaning around the length as Liam  
spanked him again, but Liam now wanted to try something else.

Zayn and Niall looked at each other.

“Sixty-nine?”

“Sure.”

This was the gayest One Direction had ever been, and they were about  
to get gayer.

Liam spanked Harry once more than told Harry what he was going to do.

He began strong and stern, his hands rubbing the now red skin,  
cherishing the feel of the warm cheeks,”I’m gonna destroy your sweet  
ass, gonna pound you like the slut you are,-“

and finished unsure and hesitant,”Is that okay?”

Niall chuckled, but it was muffled by Zayn’s dick, and the pleasured  
groan, Zayn, that resulted from the vibrations he was feeling.

Harry lifted his mouth from Louis dick, eliciting a breathless,”Liam,  
I’ll kill you.” from Louis, and looked back at Liam, his face showing how wrecked he really was, it had been a major turn-on for Liam, but he suspected it had been Harry’s undoing. A nod, jerky and uneven, came from Harry, and he hoarsed,”Dry, do me dry, and don’t wait for me to adjust, it takes off the edge.”

Suddenly, the lights went off.

Zayn exhaled sharply and groaned, a slurping noise the only indication  
of why he would make such a noise, then Louis was saying,”Well, that’s  
something, now my naked knees are nervous, Harry, get back to it.”

Another slick noise had Louis whimpering as Harry swallowed expertly  
around his length, and Zayn took charge of Niall’s head, fucking his  
throat through his orgasm, harshly whispering,”Swallow it ya Irish  
whore!” with his head thrown back.

The ruffling of clothes was heard, then the creak of furniture, the  
lights still out, and Liam was slamming himself in.

Surprisingly, it was quite easy, and Harry’s quiet ‘ahh’s and ‘mmm’s  
let Liam know he was doing something right.

Niall blew without being touched, something about the way Zayn  
controlled him had his climax whisking him away faster than he could  
believe, taking his breath and making him gag a bit, but Zayn quickly  
released him.

They collapsed onto the floor laying parallel to the couch, and Zayn  
whispered into Niall’s ear,”I’d definitely like to do this again.”

One by one, the lights flickered back on, and the two on the floor  
were greeted with the sight of Louis spurting onto Harry’s face as  
Liam began to really get into it, pounding deeper and deeper into  
Harry’s slick heat.

Harry’s moans reached a whole new high, and Liam came, leaning down to kiss Harry’s back as he rode out his orgasm.

Harry collapsed on the couch and his voice quivered as he roughed out,”I need… Oh God, I need to-“

Liam went on instinct and commanded,”Come.”

Every muscle in his back went rigid, and Harry screamed into the  
couch, his body quaking with his release.

The boys lay there for a second, spent, then Harry opened his eyes,  
and for the first time that day, they saw the calm in them.

“Thank you, guys, I-“

Louis scratched his stomach and said,”Thank Liam, he’s the one who  
came up with the idea of pranking Nialler.”

Niall and Zayn stretched, Louis stood and muttered something about  
great showers and how they must always follow great sex, and Liam  
crawled up Harry’s body, claiming Harry’s lips in a chaste kiss, then  
saying,”If you ever need something, you can come to us from now on,  
okay?”

Harry nodded.

He knew for a fact that his naked knees weren’t nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> It actually kinda pained me to write this cuz spanking is a kink of mine, but I’m too young for BDSM clubs, so yeah I’m sorry


End file.
